


【光电潇应】阴差阳错

by Akooooo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akooooo/pseuds/Akooooo
Summary: *ABO翟潇闻Ax夏之光B 前后有意义*可能不是一次性且有不定后续的炮友关系*（假装）柔弱的Alpha和比他强硬的Beta 就当我是在泥塑6*私设B可以闻到信息素且自身有味道 但不会被AO的信息素影响 同样B的信息素对AO无影响





	【光电潇应】阴差阳错

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO翟潇闻Ax夏之光B 前后有意义  
*可能不是一次性且有不定后续的炮友关系  
*（假装）柔弱的Alpha和比他强硬的Beta 就当我是在泥塑6  
*私设B可以闻到信息素且自身有味道 但不会被AO的信息素影响 同样B的信息素对AO无影响

1.  
夏之光坐在酒店套房柔软的沙发上和对面的人相对着沉默了。  
他的聪明脑袋瓜儿一时之间还没反应过来——从他俩见面开始直到现在都还是一副生怕夏之光一口吃了自己的模样的小苦瓜竟然是个Alpha。  
老实说，如果不是对方在自己的强烈要求下，被迫释放出的信息素证实了他Alpha的身份，夏之光差点就以为自己遇见了新型网络诈骗。  
——没错，网络诈骗。他和对面那个不知道为什么从进酒店开始就眼眶泛红的Alpha是在某著名网络交友APP上认识的——再说得具体点，是某喜爱露水姻缘者聚集的软件上认识的。  
夏之光不得不承认，他们俩人在APP上的确相谈甚欢，不然双方也不会在认识的第三个小时，连照片都还没来得及互换的情况下便爽快地相约见面。可一见面夏之光就发现网线那端的人似乎跟他所想象的有点不一样——在APP里加上好友时，对方便早早表明自己Alpha的身份，可当夏之光真正见到他的时候，却开始怀疑这个在网上自称当代金A百里挑一的家伙是不是由某个有着特殊趣味、以捉弄像他这样正直又善良只是偶尔喜欢在网络上寻求刺激的Beta为乐的Omega所假扮的。  
虽然身为Bata的他并不介意他在床上到底是操人还是挨操——无论哪种他都能从中体会到乐趣，但这并不代表他能够毫无芥蒂地接收产品与实物不符的结果所带来的欺诈感。

“呜……呜呜……”  
本来还沉浸在自己的思考中的夏之光被小声的呜咽声吓了一跳，抬头才发现对面的Alpha红着的眼框里正噙着泪。  
对面被冷落了一会儿的人一见夏之光抬头看着他，一下子又噤住了声，糯白的牙齿咬住了下唇，手指绞着衬衫下摆转圈儿，当真一副小白兔碰见了大灰狼的模样。  
于是夏之光更加怀疑自己是不是真的碰见了网络诈骗，又思考起现在出门走人能不能够及时脱身。

“那个……我……”  
“……翟潇闻。”  
对面的人纠结了一会儿，见夏之光面色复杂地看着他，冷不防地开始自报家门。  
夏之光又一愣，约炮还主动爆真名的，他约到今天也是头一次见。  
他眨了眨眼，不知道是信了还是没信，想了想还是说道，“夏之光。”  
本来还皱着张脸的小苦瓜听到他报出了名字，一副苦瓜相都褪得干干净净，甚至小幅度地翘起了嘴角。只是他的眼框还是红红的，看上去就像只在学人笑却笑得极其别扭的小兔子。  
翟潇闻那有些滑稽的样子逗得夏之光也跟着笑起来，一双狭长漂亮的眼睛几乎要眯成了一条缝。同时，夏之光也没忘记在这场不知真假的“网络诈骗”实现之前，再次确认一下他刚刚一直在思考的问题。  
“你……真的是Alpha吗？”

2.  
“我的意思是，也许Omega更适合你？”  
在翟潇闻的脸又一次要皱下来之前，夏之光连忙补充道。  
尽管法律上没有对各人伴侣性别的限制，甚至AA、BO结合的例子在如今也不在少数，但怎么说——像翟潇闻这样看上去便柔柔弱弱的Alpha，在床上，也许还是更加柔弱的Omega适合他。  
“我……”  
翟潇闻又开始不自觉咬着下唇。  
“你要先答应我，我说了你不准笑。”  
“好。”  
他毫不犹豫地答应道。  
“真的？”  
夏之光用力点点头。  
翟潇闻握了握拳，低着头仿佛下定了极大决心。  
“……我对着Omega硬不起来。”

夏之光僵硬地眨了眨眼，在片刻呆滞后，脸上旋即就扬起的笑容让翟潇闻一时间不知道是该夸赞他笑得好看还是该羞愤于对方的不守承诺。  
“你答应了不笑我的！！！”  
“噗哈哈哈……！对、对不起……噗！”  
可是这种理由真的没办法让他不笑出声。

“所以……他们推荐你找个Beta试试看？”  
夏之光的笑好不容易停了下来，他擦了擦眼角笑出的眼泪，撑着脸看着翟潇闻。  
翟潇闻羞愧难当地点了点头。

“那……”夏之光斟酌了一下用词，“你知道……该怎么做么？”  
翟潇闻瞪着他，眼睛更红了。  
正当夏之光想着该怎样说话才能将对Alpha自尊心的伤害造成最小时，对方拉了拉他的衣摆，用那双湿润的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他。  
“那……你教教我吧。”

3.  
明明嘴上说着要让自己教他，翟潇闻却在洗完澡后直接像大型犬一般飞扑了过来。急不可耐的样子像极了被饿得双眼发绿的野狼在扑食鲜嫩可口的猎物。  
“你轻点……”  
他推了推埋头在自己脖颈处舔弄的脑袋，对方尖尖的虎牙在颈项与锁骨处啃弄，磕磕绊绊地留下一个个新鲜的深色痕迹。  
“你不喜欢么？”  
对方果然如他所说的停了下来，只是他微微撅起的嘴和委屈的语调怎么看怎么听都是一副不甘不愿的样子。  
“可是我好喜欢你身上的味道呀……”  
言毕，翟潇闻又低头在夏之光颈窝处蹭了蹭，细软的发丝蹭在赤裸洁白的皮肤上，仿佛是报复般坏心眼的搔痒。

而同时在夏之光身上蹭着的东西是翟潇闻那据说对Omega硬不起来的玩意儿。  
夏之光伸手握住Alpha肿胀的阴茎，一边用双手撸动着一边取笑道。  
“这下硬起来了？”  
丝毫没察觉自己被对方取笑了的Alpha诚实地点了点头，随机像是撒娇般对着Bata说道，我想操你。  
这番话让夏之光深觉他被一个还未开荤处男挑衅了，他挑了挑眉，放下手中握着的阴茎，在翟潇闻不满的视线中转而握住了对方在他身上四处摸索的手。  
“……在这儿。”  
他带着他的手指探入了方才便做好开拓的小穴，里面湿湿软软的肠肉在翟潇闻手指进入的一瞬间便紧紧吸住了它。翟潇闻试探性地用手指在小穴中抽插着，却迟迟不做其他；直到夏之光忍耐不住用腿勾住了他的，才像终于得到公主许可的骑士一般持枪长驱直入。  
后穴被塞满的满足感让夏之光低低地哼了一声，而这未逃过翟潇闻耳朵的声音仿佛给了初次开荤的小处男更大的勇气，让他无师自通地掐住夏之光的腰，用阴茎不断捣弄着已然变得泥泞的小穴。  
夏之光被他操得难以清楚地说出句话来，只能呜咽着挤出些破碎的呻吟，双手紧抓住白色的床单，弓起身子撅着屁股，迎合身后人下一番操弄。  
初尝性事的Alpha像一只不知餍足的兽，疯狂地向身下人索取着，而在巨大的欲望终于被性爱填满后，他回报以夏之光的只是填满他小穴的浊白液体。

4.  
翟潇闻的气味有些特别。跟他以往闻过的味道都不太相同。  
夏之光在性事结束后脑子里唯一的想法就是这个。那味道像是加入了大量冰块的桃味气泡水，在透明的玻璃杯中向上一个个咕噜咕噜地冒着气泡，仿佛会上瘾般让人在夏日里想一杯接一杯地饮下。  
他整个人都被翟潇闻环住了。夏之光阖着眼，半张着嘴轻轻地喘气，饱满的唇还未经撕咬就已然变得殷红。  
翟潇闻愣愣地盯着他，手指不自觉地抚了上去。他又想起好像曾在何处听闻的关于唇上的禁忌——是只属于恋人的独一份，旁人无缘沾染。可又仿佛被什么所蛊惑，使得他迟疑着开口。  
我可以亲你么？

躺在他怀里的人歪着头冲他眨了眨眼睛，眼底的星光淌在了眼尾的泪痣上。夏之光佯作思考后又点了点头。  
可以当作送你的“初次”礼物。

——FIN——


End file.
